Un nombre sin importancia
by brujaverde
Summary: Viktor Krum y una bruja rubia y un poco Lunática.


_**Un nombre sin importancia**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

* * *

— ¡No puedo parar!, ¡esto es maravilloso!

Gritó la mujer rubia que giraba sobre su propio eje en el centro de un lago enclavado en medio de un espeso bosque y dos imponentes montañas.

Obviamente la mujer no era una mujer normal. Era una bruja.

Un hombre corpulento la observaba desde la orilla. Permanecía allí ceñudo y en silencio.

La rubia de repente se detuvo, con lo que se rompió el hechizo que la mantenía sobre el agua y cayó.

El hombre taciturno dio por fin una muestra de ser un hombre y no una estatua, saltando rápidamente al lago y sumergiéndose hasta llegar a la mujer rubia. Luego de sacarla y asegurarse de su bienestar habló:

—Dime _ahorra_ —pronunció pausadamente, con temor a no ser entendido por su acento—, ¿dónde vives?

La rubia sonrió con toda la cara. Era realmente bella. Los ojos azules y enormes le daban a su rostro un aspecto irreal. Demasiado pequeño para su mirada. Y qué decir de su boca, diminuta y bien formada, como de muñeca. O de su nariz, recta y ligeramente respingona. Todo dentro de una cara en forma de corazón.

—En otro país. —Contestó ella—. ¿No me vas a preguntar mi nombre?

—Eso no _imporrta_. —Le contestó, antes de pronunciar un par de hechizos en su idioma, que secaron las prendas de los dos.

—Lo sé. —Dijo la rubia con aire melancólico—. Aunque si te sirve de algo, a mi si me importa quién eres… Viktor Krum.

Eso no le sorprendió. Todos en el mundo mágico lo conocían.

—Salías con Hermione Granger. —Agregó la rubia.

Viktor se volvió rápidamente hacia la chica y la observó nuevamente, ahora con más detenimiento, tratando de recordarla.

— ¿La conoces?, ¿es tu amiga?

—Sí. Ella es brillante, aunque algo cerrada de mente.

Viktor sonrió.

—Lo _recuerrdo_.

Las imágenes de la pequeña Hermione Granger en la biblioteca desfilaron en la mente del hombre, junto con otras más interesantes.

— ¿Sigue siendo tan bonita?

— ¡Oh sí! Es hermosa…

—Mmm… ¿y se casó ya?

—Sí, con Ron Weasley.

Viktor movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ahuyentar los recuerdos.

—_Perro_ dime, ¿_porrqué _una amiga tan bonita de Hermione usa un símbolo como ese? —Le cuestionó, al momento que tomaba el dije de plata que colgaba del cuello de la rubia.

—Me gusta esa leyenda. —Contestó con sencillez.

— ¡_Desprreciable_!

La rubia lo miró sin comprender.

Hicieron una aparición conjunta en la casa de él y después de hacerla tomar una poción para contrarrestar el efecto del alcohol, Viktor la echó de su casa.

Al final todo fue una confusión. La rubia no se refería a Grindelwald.

Viktor se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil. Y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

No podía llegar con Hermione preguntándole por una de sus amigas sin ninguna pista de quién podría ser.

Y no lo hizo.

Meses después, se encontraron por casualidad en el callejón Diagon.

Ella llevaba un vestido repleto de rayas horizontales rojas y negras, a juego con unas mallas blancas con lunares negros y zapatos deportivos bordados. El cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, los enormes ojos azules bajo los párpados coloreados con maquillaje amarillo y un par de pepinillos por pendientes en las orejas.

—Hola… —Dijo Viktor tímidamente.

La rubia lo reconoció y le dedicó una sonrisa franca.

—Hola, Viktor Krum.

No había rastro de resentimiento.

—Me _porrté_ terrible contigo la _otrra_ vez.

Ella lo tranquilizó y hablaron de todo y de cualquier cosa.

Viktor no comprendió la mitad de lo que dijo la rubia. Barreras del lenguaje, pensó.

Era dulce e ingenua.

Sincera hasta lo bochornoso. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que su cara se tiñó de rojo por los comentarios de la chica.

Pero fue muy divertido. Insospechadamente divertido.

—Bueno, adiós Viktor, me la pasé muy bien.

—Adiós…

Se despidió el búlgaro esbozando una sonrisa soñadora, como las de ella.

Conforme los segundos pasaron luego de la desaparición de la rubia, la sonrisa se fue desdibujando de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, al tiempo que maldecía en su idioma natal.

Seguía sin saber su nombre.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**Sigo con mi línea de parejas raras (nunca había leído un Viktor/Luna).**


End file.
